mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Driving for the Boots
Driving for the Boots is the fourth and final scenario of the New Beginning campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Walkthrough The final artifact Gem has to find to complete Sandro's research are the Dead Man's Boots. However, the boots lie deep in Deyjan territory, and the undead are aware Gem is after the boots, so they have the border lords aware of the threat. Gem decides to pursue the artifact, but decides to bash some undead bones as well. Gem and Clancy start in the north and have three roads to take. One leads to northwest, but is blocked by a green border guard, the eastern road features resource mines, while the southern road leads to a Necropolis, but is protected by a garrison of bone dragons. Northeast of the city, Gem can visit a lightblue keymaster tent, which she needs to use to unlock a border guard later on. During a morning, Gem is wise and experienced enough in the war and noticed the troops were afflicted by a necromantic spell, which she managed to remove. By taking the eastern road, Gem and Clancy can flag some mines. There is also a seer that promises to give the Sandals of the Saint, if given 25 ghost dragons. The quest needs to be completed to unlock an area later on. Once Gem has enough forces, she has to defeat undead troops in the south, allowing her to continue further on. Once the undead troops are defeated, Gem and Clancy can capture the additional two Rampart towns in the west, along with the corresponding mines and dwellings, passing by the lightblue border guard. Meanwhile, Gem is visited by the old druid, who suggests she can become a druidess. Gem refuses, since there are some laws that conflict each other. The druid disagrees and leaves her a book. Gem is not so trusting and scans the book for magics, but finds nothing harmful. After reading the book, Gem sees druids have almost identical philosophies as sorcerers do. She dreams of Amanda, who tells her to look for oaths and see if druids and sorcerers conflict each other. Once Gem has massed enough forces, and has visited the green keymaster tent in northwest, she has to go south, past the green border guard. There are three Necropolis towns in the area, with the southern one protected by a garrison of 12 bone dragons. Only the eastern and western areas need to be visited, for they have the red and darkblue keymaster tents, which have to be visited. Further away from the Necropolis towns are two-way monoliths, which link to the area in southwest. There the Dead Man's Boots lie, but can only be accessed by unlocking the lightblue, darkblue, red and a quest guard, the latter asking for the Sandals of the Saint. Gem, however, has decided to become a druidess, asking Amanda to inform her fellow sisters to remove her position as a sorceress. Later on, Amanda hugs Gem in the dream, for she sought a "New Beginning" in Antagarich. Gem promises to go to the druid council in AvLee, as soon as she has the boots delivered to Sandro. Before obtaining the boots, Gem has to battle 70 power liches, 60 vampire lords, 25 ghost dragons and 60 dread knights. With the boots in hand, Gem has to come back the starting town. Just as she gives away the boots to Sandro, Sandro disappears with the boots. Gem realizes she has been tricked by Sandro, who was actually a necromancer. However, she does not understand why would Sandro have her battle so many undead units, which were more valuable than the artifacts themselves. Towns *Rampart x3 *Necropolis x5 Strategy In the start, Gem and Clancy must not allow the pink player to visit the lightblue keymaster tent, else they can access the green keymaster and open the southern area. Instead, while one hero defends the town, the other will have to flag mines and prepare for the attack on the Necropolis. Afterwards, the heroes have to capture the Rampart towns and recruit as many forces as possible. Afterwards, with the Sandals of the Saint in possession, they have to visit the keymaster tents and obtain the Dead Man's Boots in southeast, should fighting hundreds of undead be too tough to handle. To return back, Gem or Clancy can simply use the Town Portal spell, for that spell scroll lies just west of the starting town. Gem and Clancy are limited to level 25. Gallery Driving for the Boots1.png|Gem realizes she was betrayed Category:New Beginning scenarios